


attraction, explained

by 127loves



Series: spn oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is oblivious, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, dean is gay :|, psych project, soft, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127loves/pseuds/127loves
Summary: dean and castiel have to work with each other on a psychology project. a psychology project on attraction.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: spn oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591117
Kudos: 33





	attraction, explained

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a destiel thing, so i'm sorry if their characters are.. off. i think i did castiel's character sorta well, but i don't think dean's character is like him at all. anyways, i wrote this rather quickly and didn't proofread it, so i apologize for any grammatical errors.

“dean. are you even listening to me?”

dean’s head snaps up. “uh- yu- yeah.” he sees the look on castiel’s face and runs his hand through his hair. “no. my nap was very refreshing, though,” he cracks a smile.

castiel sighs and his eyes narrow. “this isn’t funny, dean.” he clenches his fists when dean grins and says that it is. “this project is due in two days, and we haven’t started it yet. and who’s fault is that?”

he raises his hand and points at castiel. when cas seems to get angrier, dean leans forward and puts his elbows on the table, resting his head on his forearm. “i’m sorry cas, but you know how unmotivated i always am. i promise i’ll work, but i just gotta get into it first.”

castiel leans back in his seat. “and how is that supposed to happen? this is a project on  _ attraction,  _ not violence or serial killers.”

“i dunno, but maybe you can read off some of what you’ve found?”

cas’ eyes flicker from dean’s face to the paper in front of him. “apparently, many factors influence whom people are attracted to. they include physical attractiveness, proximity, similarity, and reciprocity. research shows that romantic attraction is primarily determined by attractiveness. men are more likely to value attractiveness than are women. people’s perception of their own physical attractiveness also plays a role in love. the matching hypothesis proposes that people tend to pick partners who are about equal in level of attractiveness to themselves.”

“woah. hold on. give my brain a few seconds to process that.”

“take as long as you need.” cas grins when dean squints his eyes, “don’t hurt yourself.”

dean mocks him before speaking. “so… basically, if someone is hot, and the someone who likes the person is hot, and the other person thinks that the person that likes them is hot, then they’ll fuck.”

“i wouldn’t use that terminology, but sure. whatever helps you understand.” castiel smiles before reading on. “people are more likely to become friends with people who are geographically close. one explanation for this is the mere exposure effect, which refers to people’s tendency to like novel stimuli more if they encounter them repeatedly. people also tend to pick partners who are similar to themselves in characteristics such as age, personality, intelligence, and attitude.”

“huh,” dean says. “well, that explains a lot.”

“what?” castiel cocks his head. “i don’t understand.”

“i’m saying,” dean stands up and walks over to castiel’s side and sits on the table, “that it explains why i like you.” he smiles.

castiel furrows his eyebrows. “i like you too, dean. but i thought you already knew that. it’d make no sense if i didn’t like you, since i spend so much time with you.”

dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “not like that, cas. i mean that i’m gay.”

“gay as in happy? oh, then i’m gay too.” castiel smiles, oblivious.

“oh my god,” he mutters under his breath. he takes castiel’s face into his hands and says, “i want to date you, you dumbass.”

castiel’s eyes widen and his mouth forms a little ‘o’. “well why didn’t you start with that?”

dean lets go of his face, but castiel places a hand over his. “that doesn’t mean i don’t want to, dean.”

he grins and says, “well, this project isn’t going to be as hard as i thought, then.”


End file.
